Entrelazados por el destino
by Kush-Migoni
Summary: Los reyes de Aobajousai, Nekoma, Karasuno y Fukurodani harán una reunión, pero antes necesitan encontrar pareja, lo que podría ser un problema para todos. Ya que encontrar a la pareja indicada será más problemático de lo que esperaban. (OiIwa, KuroKen, DaiSuga, BokuAka, KageHina, TsukkiYama y LevYaku).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~ Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago, en general, espero y les guste. Me encantan los AU, posiblemente así sean todos mis fics, así que la idea de reyes y eso simplemente me encanto. Aún no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero no será corto~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su respectivo autor Haruichi Fuurudate.**

 **La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí.**

Era una mañana tranquila en el reino Aobajousai -o al menos eso parecía- podría decirse "como de costumbre" pero la verdad era que últimamente no era así; a pesar de los esfuerzos de los soldados y el rey, seguían habiendo varios delincuentes, pero la cantidad iba disminuyendo notoriamente durante las semanas pasadas, ¿La razón? Tal vez solo era suerte.

El rey del dichoso reino, Tooru Oikawa se encontraba vistiéndose en su habitación, debía encontrar pareja pronto, así que se arregló bastante -cosa que hacía siempre después de todo- para entonces salir de su habitación, donde lo esperaba su querido sirviente Hanamaki, el cual al verle hizo una reverencia y caminó a su lado en dirección al salón principal donde los deberes del rey iniciarían.

— Mi rey, hoy hay varias señoritas adineradas que desean ser su prometida.

— ¿Más? Creí que las de ayer habían sido todas durante un tiempo... — Refunfuño el castaño.

—Debe entender que para ellas es una oportunidad y no la van a desaprovechar, y usted debería tomarlo con un poco de más seriedad... — Aunque haya dicho eso, sabía que no serviría de mucho, pues en cuanto más opciones le daban a aquel rey, más exigente se volvía.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo de ese mismo reino se encontraba un chico -que podría ser descrito con cabellera poco arreglada y tez algo morena- recargado sobre un muro y comiendo una manzana que apenas y había robado con facilidad. Tan solo veía a su alrededor, veía como las personas caminaban tranquilamente por los puestos de comida y accesorios. Hasta que algo llamo su atención. Vio como un chico de unos once o doce años de edad era empujado al suelo por uno de los guardias que cuidaban de la zona.

— ¿Qué no te había dicho ya que no volvieras "rata inmunda"?

Esas últimas palabras alteraron al joven que se encontraba aún recargado en el muro. El niño al intentar levantarse del suelo dejó caer un pedazo de pan de entre sus prendas, notoriamente había sido robado. El guardia al ver esto no dudo en darle una patada sin medir su fuerza al chico que ni se había levantado por completo.

— ¡Hey! — Gritó casi enfurecido el joven lanzando con bastante fuerza la manzana que tenía en la mano al rostro del guardia tan solo para llamar su atención y al mismo tiempo desquitarse un poco.

— ¿Cómo te atreves...? — Dijo el guardia acercándose a paso apresurado hacia la dirección del joven. — ¡Desgraciado hijo de-— El guardia no pudo terminar de hablar pues el joven de tez morena, sin dudarlo le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole así el aire, haciendo que el guardia tuviera que agacharse durante unos instantes. Deprisa se enderezó y dirigió un puñetazo al rostro del joven antes de que este pudiera reaccionar.

— Desearás no haber hecho eso. — Dijo con un tono confiado el "rufián" devolviendo el golpe con el doble de fuerza. La gente que se encontraba en el mercado estaba algo asustada por la escena que veían. Y no mucho después el guardia parecía no poder continuar, sin embargo mas guardias llegaron de apoyo desde direcciones distintas. En total eran tres, superaban al chico por número y de esta forma lograron dejarlo inmóvil y obviamente herido, mientras un guardia lo sostenía de un brazo y dos del otro, el guardia que había sido el primero en pelear contra el, al desear desquitarse le dio un puñetazo en el estomago sin contenerse ni un poco.

— Dime, ¿Ahora quién se arrepiente de haber hecho eso?

El chico tan solo le miraba con odio sin decir ni una palabra ni mostrar debilidad.

Mientras tanto en el castillo...

— Hm... Lo siento, ¡La que sigue!

En el salón principal había una larga fila de jovencitas -y algunos jovencitos- que se dirigía a una habitación apartada, en la cual había un escritorio donde el rey estaba sentado y del otro lado estaba la chica que estaba interesada en ser su esposa, sin embargo al rey no le interesaba ninguna realmente, todas parecían aburridas, o algunas no, pero simplemente no estaba interesado.

Pasaron las horas y el rey ya estaba cansado, hasta que por fin tuvo un "descanso", en el cual todos esos extraños saldrían de su palacio y el podría encargarse de algo mas, en ese momento para el cualquier cosa sería mejor.

Las puertas del palacio fueron abiertas, llamando así la atención de Tooru -que se encontraba en su trono hablando con su sirviente- ya que dos de sus guardias se encontraban heridos.

— Mi rey. — Dijo uno de los guardias mientras ambos se inclinaban. — Hemos capturado a un... "Joven". El cual a violado la ley...

— Háganlo pasar... — Dijo el castaño de orbes chocolate sin levantarse de su trono.

Los dos guardias nuevamente salieron y volvieron a entrar junto con otros dos quienes "arrastraban" consigo a un chico el cual el rey no alcanzaba a ver su rostro muy bien, pero parecía estar bastante molesto e igual herido.

— Entonces, ¿De qué se le acusa? — Dijo el rey.

— Ha infligido la ley al atacarnos descaradamente sin razón alguna. ¿Qué desea que hagamos con él?

"¿Pero qué?" Fue lo que el mencionado pensó levantando la vista rápidamente. Chocó la mirada con el rey, el cual por primera vez pudo ver con detalle el rostro del moreno. Había algo en aquel rostro que "llamó la atención" del rey, con ojos rasgados que veían con sorprendente concentración a su objetivo, adornados con unos hermosos orbes verdes. Si se usara una palabra para describirlo el rey usaría "exótico".

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Dijo el rey ignorando a su guardia.

— Hajime... Iwaizumi. — A pesar de que no quisiera decirlo, después de todo estaba ante el rey, tenía límites.

— Muy bien, con eso me basta.

— Em... Mi rey, ¿Qué desea hacer con el? — Dijo su sirviente y prácticamente mano derecha.

— ¿Uh? ¿No es obvio? Llévenlo a mi habitación.

Al oír la orden del rey, tanto los guardias como Hajime se sorprendieron, aunque de distintas formas; los guardias parecían preocupados mientras que el rufián molesto, aunque a la vez confundido y eso lo noto el rey.

— Pero mi rey, eso es peligroso, logró herir bastante a varios guardias...

— Entonces no le dejen ahí simplemente suelto, ustedes piensen en algo, solo llévenlo a mi habitación.

Y tras un movimiento de mano del rey, los guardias nuevamente arrastraron a Hajime. Mientras lo llevaban a aquella habitación, el moreno miraba con odio al rey, y cuando este se percató de ello, le sonrió de una forma un tanto maliciosa durante unos instantes, hasta que la distancia les impedía seguirse viendo.

 **Nekoma**

A pesar de la apariencia despreocupada y/o irresponsable del rey de Nekoma, Tetsurō Kuroo, podía ser bastante estricto si se lo proponía, después de todo era un rey y tenía que ser responsable.

En ese momento este se encontraba leyendo y firmando cartas, nuevas leyes, etc. Hasta que su mano derecha abrió la puerta del estudio del rey, cerrándola tras él, aunque Tetsurō pudo ver por un breve instante en el que la puerta estuvo abierta la figura de una persona desconocida para el, pero no le pudo ver con detalle.

— Mi rey. — Dijo dando una leve reverencia y entregándole una carta.

El rey de oscura cabellera al ver de dónde provenía la carta dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para después abrir el sobre y leer el contenido. Pero al hacer esto esa sonrisa se borró.

— Creí que la reunión sería el año que viene...

Los reinos cercanos se reunirían en Karasuno este año, ya que se supone que los reyes ya deberían de tener pareja y presentarla en esa reunión, sin embargo ninguno tenía pareja aún. Por lo que todos estaban estresados, pues en un mes tendrían que encontrarla.

— Rápido, anuncia que busco pareja en el pueblo.

— De acuerdo. — Al decir esto, el sirviente abrió nuevamente la puerta para salir, así que el rey con la mirada intento buscar nuevamente a esa persona que había visto, pero ya no se encontraba ahí.

La mano derecha del rey dio el anuncio como se le había ordenado, y no mucho después las doncellas ya estaban esperando fuera del palacio.

Al terminar con el papeleo, el rey salió a su jardín tan solo porque quería desestresarse un poco de estar tanto tiempo dentro del palacio. Pero ahí vio nuevamente a la persona de baja estatura que desconocía, parecía de su misma edad y le había llamado la atención. Este no hacía nada, solo estaba parado dándole la espalda al rey -ya que pensaba que estaba solo- mientras veía las hermosas flores y exóticas plantas de aquel jardín y de vez en cuando daba unos pequeños y lentos pasos. El rey sin dudarlo se encaminó hacia esta persona con suma curiosidad y al estar a menos de un metro de distancia le tomó del hombro para así con facilidad darle la vuelta y ver su rostro. Tenía unos hermosos y enormes ojos, orbes felinos color miel, con cabellera lacia y oscura, su piel era más pálida que la de él. Aquel chico desconocido veía al rey con algo de temor y a la vez estaba confundido, mientras que el rey parecía no dejar de verle, había algo en el que, simplemente no sabía que era, pero quería saberlo.

Esos pocos instantes en los que el chico y el rey estuvieron callados y mirándose mutuamente -de forma distinta cada uno claro está- terminaron cuando el sirviente del rey llegó a tomar del ante brazo al chico y jalarlo hacia él.

— Mil perdones mi rey, me disculpo por mi hijo, esto no volverá a suceder. — Dijo inclinándose ante el rey para luego enderezarse nuevamente pero ahora su palabra fue dirigida al chico de orbes miel. — Siempre perdiéndote de mi vista, a partir de ahora, hasta que vayamos a Karasuno, te quedaras en mi habitación. — El chico tan solo asintió sin decir nada.

— No... Está bien, no me molesta, no sabía que tenía un hijo. — Dijo el rey con un tono sereno.

— Lo que pasa es que siempre ah estado al cuidado de su tía, pero ella se mudará y no puede llevárselo con sigo, así que por ahora lo tendré en mi habitación, hasta que vallamos a Karasuno, ahí tengo un amigo que podrá encargarse del él, así que no se preocupe en tener que volverlo a ver. Si me disculpa. — El sirviente se dio la vuelta jalando con sigo al chico -que parecía no entender lo que pasaba, o tal vez entendía demasiado- mientras parecía estarle regañando hasta entrar al palacio nuevamente.

El rey no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarle su nombre al joven, e igual no pudo escuchar su voz, a pesar de la "explicación" que su sirviente -o más bien mano derecha- le había dado, seguía teniendo varias dudas, demasiadas. Pero no debía preocuparse por eso en ese momento, necesitaba volver a sus labores y encontrar pareja.

 **Fukurodani.**

El rey de Fukurodani, Koutaro Bokuto, era bastante... "Peculiar", su mano derecha lo describía diciendo que se comportaba como "un niño".

— ¡Akaashi!~ — Llamó el rey de Fukurodani que se encontraba en su silla de escritorio sentado de una forma poco formal con su cabello extrañamente decaído.

— ¿Me llamó mi rey? — Dijo el mencionado entrando al estudio.

— Si... Ya estoy cansado del papeleo... ¿No hay nada mas que pueda hacer? — Decía "exhausto" aunque realmente exageraba.

— Bokuto-san, sabe que el papeleo es importante...

— ¡Pero es aburrido...! — Este era uno de los muchos "berrinches" diarios que el rey hacía.

El joven cabellera ondulada suspiró acercando una silla al lado del rey para el sentarse sobre esta, eso significaba que como de costumbre, Keiji le ayudaría con sus deberes, o a veces terminaba haciendo todo el trabajo.

El rey al ver esto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en su rostro teniendo ahora -igual extrañamente- el cabello levantado.

— La carta que envió hace una semana ya a de haber llegado a Nekoma, Bokuto-san.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya lo había olvidado!

— Bokuto-san, debe encontrar pareja.

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no, pero si te tengo a ti!

Keiji tan solo suspiró, volviendo al papeleo, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 **Karasuno**.

El rey de Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi, podría decirse que era de los más responsables, pero no dejaba de ser amable y caballeroso, era un rey justo, pero de temer al estar enojado.

— Según las cuentas, todos los reinos ya deben de estar enterados de la reunión, ¿Cierto, Asahi? — Dijo el rey caminando al lado de su mano derecha por el palacio.

— Así es, mi rey... Pero si dijo todos... ¿Eso quiere decir que igual vendrá "él"? — Dijo con un tono un tanto preocupado.

— Cuando digo todos son todos, no tenemos opción. Ahora, dejando eso de lado. ¿Están todos los preparativos listos?

— Casi todo, falta pan para el festín... Pero, mi rey, aún no encuentra parej-— El rey al no querer hablar del tema le interrumpió.

— De acuerdo, entonces que vengan los mejores panaderos del pueblo a mostrar su trabajo. Hazme saber cuando estén listos, tengo que encargarme de algo... — Al terminar de decir esto el rey cambio la dirección en la que caminaba para dirigirse a su habitación, al ver esto Azumane ya sabía de que hablaba, así que el siguió adelante para hacer lo que su rey le había ordenado.

En el pueblo de Karasuno, vivía un panadero de tez pálida y figura delgada, con una dulce mirada adornada con un lindo lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo.

— ¡Suga-san! ¡Suga-san! — Decía un chico de cabellera alborotada casi gritando mientras corría emocionado a la panadería del mencionado.

— Oh, ya se me hacía raro que no habías llegado hoy, Hinata.

— Eso nunca, Suga-san.

— Entonces, ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

— ¡Si por favor! Y, ¿Hoy no necesitas ayuda?

Pues Shoyo no solo era el "cliente número uno" de Koushi, si no también era un aprendiz, aunque aún no era muy bueno. Pero le encantaba ayudarlo aunque fuera con algo simple como cargar sacos de harina.

— No realmente. — Decía entregándole a Shoyo su pan preferido. — Pero si gustas, puedo ver en que podrías ayudarm-— No pudo terminar de hablar, pues un guardia se había puesto entre el panadero y el jovencito, entregándole un sobre a Koushi.

— Espero verlo en el palacio. — Y sin ninguna explicación el guardia partió.

Shoyo y Koushi se quedaron algo atónitos, más Koushi, ya que Shoyo no sabía lo que sucedía realmente. El panadero al salir de la sorpresa, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y abrazó fuertemente al menor, a lo que este parecía no entender aún.

— ¿S-Suga-san? ¿Qué es ese sobre?

— ¡Me han elegido! ¡Seré uno de los panaderos que se presentará con el rey para tener una oportunidad de trabajar como su panadero personal!

Koushi parecía realmente feliz, así que Shoyo le apoyó abrazándole igual. Después de esa pequeña "celebración", el panadero abrió el sobre para leer la carta. Aparentemente tendría que preparar el pan en el mismísimo castillo, así que el solo sería difícil, por lo que se les autorizaba tener un ayudante. El panadero volteó hacia el chico al leer esto y le tomo de los hombros.

— Hinata, necesito que seas mi ayudante. Así que hazle saber a tu madre que mañana irás al castillo.

Al oír esto los ojos del mas bajo brillaron por un momento, y luego esa tierna y contagiosa sonrisa que tenía se formo en su rostro.

— ¡Claro! ¡Lo haré! — Y ni un momento después, el muchacho partió hacia su casa a toda prisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nuevamente~ Lamento si les hice esperar mucho /3 pero quede satisfecha con este capítulo y espero que les guste u3u**

 **Karasuno**.

Cuando el rey llegó a su habitación abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando intencionalmente a quien estaba seguro de que se encontraba dentro, y así fue. El príncipe de Karasuno, como de costumbre, estaba evitando sus deberes en la habitación de su "padre". Pues aquel príncipe de azules orbes y oscura cabellera había sido adoptado por el rey, pero él no era tan responsable como este, era algo egoísta.

— Sabía que estarías aquí. — Dijo el rey cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro aunque estuviera molesto.

El príncipe suspiró — ¿Tu no deberías estar buscando con quien casarte?

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, Tobio, ahora sal, es hora de cenar.

— Pero aún es temprano...

— Hoy cenaremos temprano para dormir temprano.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Mañana habrá que madrugar para estar listos antes de que los panaderos vengan.

— ¿Y yo por qu-— El príncipe se interrumpió a sí mismo, sería mejor no crear una discusión.

Así que como le había pedido antes, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al comedor, el rey hizo lo mismo cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cuando estuvieron en el comedor como de costumbre fue una cena silenciosa, claro si no se tomaba en cuenta la interminable charla que siempre tenía Sawamura con Azumane, sobre los preparativos, los deberes que tendría que hacer el día siguiente, etc. Pero siempre llegaba el momento en el que la mano derecha del rey se retiraba dejando a este solo con el príncipe.

— Tobio... Deberías de participar en la reunión.

— ¿No son solo los reyes y sus parejas? La cual tú no tienes aun por cierto.

— Habrá un baile y un festín también, vendrán doncellas de otros reinos, quien sabe, podría ser divertido. — Dijo el rey ignorando completamente el último comentario.

— No estoy interesado en esas cosas...

Sawamura suspiró. — Piénsalo, si cambias de idea házmelo saber. — Y sin esperar respuesta se levantó de su asiento para irse a su habitación. — Recuerda, en cuanto termines debes irte a dormir. — Dijo cuando pasó tras el haciendo de su hijo adoptivo, sin obtener respuesta, pero no le importó, no esperaba que le respondiera algo.

 **Aobajousai.**

— ¡Que me dejen salir maldita sea!

En la habitación del atractivo rey, el moreno pateaba la puerta mientras maldecía a los guardias, pero obviamente no conseguía respuesta alguna, sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que los guardias se hartaron y tres entraron a la habitación, por cualquier cosa que el moreno pudiese intentar. Y como esperaban este en seguida corrió hacia la puerta, pero uno alcanzó a tomarle por el brazo y jalarle de vuelta de una forma bastante brusca, lo suficiente como para tumbarlo contra el suelo. Y antes de que pudiese levantarse, los otros guardias lo sostuvieron de ambos brazos. — Escucha, ahora no puedes simplemente golpear a quien se te pegue la gana, ¿Qué no entiendes tu posición?

Hajime no contesto nada, tan solo le dedico una terrible mirada llena de odio, una mirada que podría intimidar a cualquiera, pero claro, como en aquel momento este se encontraba prácticamente inmóvil, no podría intimidarlo mucho que digamos.

— Que lastima, seguro nos habrías derrotado si fueras más alto. — Dijo de forma burlona.

Pero ni un segundo después, Hajime se las arregló para poderle dar una patada justo en el estomago, haciendo que por el impacto el guardia tuviera que retroceder unos pasos mientras se agachaba un poco por el dolor. Al levantarse nuevamente parecía furioso.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Ahora me las pagaras! — Se acercó rápidamente al joven que era sostenido por otros guardias y empezó a darle golpes en el estomago, pero este no se quejaba, se mantenía firme, pero el guardia no detuvo sus golpes.

Después de media hora, el joven cayó desmayado.

Mientras tanto, el rey castaño estaba tranquilo en su oficina mientras comía algunos bocadillos, pues casi acababa con sus deberes y pronto podría volver a su habitación, donde lo esperaba aquel "rebelde", aunque el rey estaba algo ansioso de esto, aunque no lo demostraba ni un poco. Los sirvientes que llevaban mas tiempo trabajando con el rey entendieron a la perfección sus intenciones ocultas, aunque la mayoría simplemente no entendía porque quería a un rufián bagando por su habitación.

— Oikawa...

La voz de su más leal sirviente bajó al rey de las nubes en las que se encontraba soñando despierto.

— ¿Hm...? ¿Qué pasa Makki-chan?

— Es una mala idea.

— ¿Eh? Makki-chan no se de que me hablas, se mas claro por favor~. —

El nombrado pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del rey que intentó ocultar, obviamente entendía a lo que se refería.

— Oikawa, se lo que quiere hacer con él, es una mala idea. — Quería no ser tan directo, pero después de todo estaban solos en la oficina del rey, no habían riesgos de que algún sirviente novato los escuchase.

— Makki-chan no te entiendo, debes aprender a explicarte. — Y antes de que el sirviente pudiera responder, el rey se levantó de su asiento. — Bueno, acabé mis deberes, si me disculpas... — Y sin esperar una respuesta, salió de su oficina en dirección a su habitación.

 **Nekoma.**

Después de que el pequeño descanso del rey terminara, fue a una habitación que estaba a un lado de la sala del trono, ahí se presentarían las doncellas, pero parecían estar bastante nerviosas, más que nada porque el rey podía ser algo intimidante, por lo que se esforzaba en ser amable con ellas.

— Muchas gracias, fue un placer, cuando el rey haya hecho una decisión les haremos saber. — Y sin más la mano derecha del rey despidió a las doncellas.

— ¡Por fin! — Cuando todas se habían ido el rey se dejó caer sobre su trono. — Eso fue todo por hoy, ¿Cierto?

— Así es mi rey—

Pero las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, por lo que el rey rápidamente cambio su vaga posición a una presentable, sin embargo, quien entró no fue una doncella, si no un alto y pálido duque acompañado por su sirviente.

— Ah, solo eres tu... — Dijo Tetsurō relajándose de nuevo.

— ¿"Solo eres tú"? Eso es muy grosero de su parte. — Dijo el duque fingiendo sentirse insultado.

— Lo que sea ¿A qué vienes?

— ¿No es obvio? Pronto será el festín y mucha gente fue invitada, pero como mi invitación no había llegado, pensé q- ¡Ouch! — No pudo terminar de hablar pues su sirviente le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— ¿Por eso quisiste venir? ¡Pensé que habías dicho que tenías "cosas importantes que hablar con el rey"!

— Pero esto es important—

— Lev, como eres el duque más cercano al rey, no es necesaria una "invitación", ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, ya es tarde, los invito a quedarse esta noche.

— ¿De veras? — Los ojos del duque brillaron.

— Si, ya sabes cuál es la habitación, ve antes de que cambie de opinión.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Dijo para después ir en camino hacia la segunda habitación más grande.

Cuando el sirviente del duque pasó al lado del trono del rey se detuvo. — ¿Por qué la repentina invitación?

— Yo se que te hubieras puesto de malas si tuvieras que volver casi en cuanto llegaron, Yaku, además de que su visita no tuvo mucho sentido.

Morisuke tan solo asintió y siguió su camino. Durante todo esto el rey no se dio cuenta de cuando su sirviente se había ido, así que se levanto de su trono para ir a su habitación, tomando el mismo camino que el duque y su sirviente, pero algo hizo que se detuviera.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tú! — El duque dijo tomándole la muñeca de un chico mas bajo que el. Le había dado curiosidad posiblemente, ya que en todas las veces que había visitado el reino, nunca lo había visto. — Tu... ¿Acaso eres un nuevo sirviente?

El chico desconocido era el mismo que el rey había visto en el jardín, pero ahora su expresión era distinta, pues en vez de tranquilidad era notorio que estaba nervioso y/o incómodo.

El rey al ver esto por alguna se quedo paralizado durante unos segundos, tan solo viendo lo que sucedía.

— No... Yo, solo quise salir de la habitación... — Hablaba en un tono bastante bajo, después de todo era normal estar nervioso al estar tan cerca de un duque tan adinerado.

Tetsurō por alguna razón se sintió molesto al ver al chico inseguro, algo en el no le permitía verlo de esa forma, así que tuvo que intervenir.

— Lev, yo me encargo, tu y Yaku pueden ir a su habitación...

El mencionado asintió y continuó su camino a la habitación junto con Morisuke. El rey soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada ahora al muchacho oji-miel, a este le recorrió un escalofrío.

— Ven, hay que ir a la habitación de tu padre... — Dijo para después darle una palmada amigable en la espalda al chico.

Este solo asintió sin decir nada como anteriormente en el jardín. Tetsurō pudo sentir que el chico seguía estando incomodo, después de todo ser el rey no ayudaba mucho. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle a dejar de estar inseguro.

— No te pude preguntar tu nombre antes... Así que, ¿Cuál es? — Dijo viéndole mientras caminaban, aunque el chico no lo veía a él.

El más bajo se tardó un poco en responder. — Kozume... Kenma... — Dijo con el mismo tono de antes.

El ambiente se sentía pesado. — Bueno... Y, Kenma, entonces vivirás en Karasuno, ¿Cierto? — Era una pregunta algo estúpida, pero no había tema de conversación.

El chico solo asintió.

— Y... ¿Estás bien con eso?

Para el rey esto era una tortura, seguía intentando que el chico no se sintiera incomodo, pero el no cooperaba. Por otro lado de lo que sufría el chico era que odiaba ser el centro de atención, y de colmo del rey. Pero sabía que él no estaba realmente interesado, solo ponía un tema de conversación con lo primero que le venía a la mente.

— Realmente no me importa donde este...

— ¿Entonces incluso aceptarías vivir en el reino de Shiratorizawa? — Dijo el rey con una sonrisa en el rostro intentando romper el hielo.

Había algo en la actitud del más alto que al chico le tranquilizaba por alguna razón, le resultaba familiar. Sin embargo con quien se encontraba era el rey, no con algún amigo con el que pudiera hablar tranquilamente. Por lo que no supo que responder, pero una pequeña sonrisa marcó sus labios durante unos breves instantes por la broma, al rey con eso le bastó.

— Bueno, ya estamos aquí.

— ... Gracias...

— Deja que entre contigo, o tu padre posiblemente se molestará.

— Pero... Él no está aquí. — Dijo abriendo la puerta, mostrando que efectivamente, en la habitación no había nadie.

— Debe de estarme buscando por alguna parte del castillo...

Tetsurō solo suspiró. — De acuerdo, con suerte y me lo topare en mi camino, que descanses. — Dijo colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del chico y alborotándole un poco el cabello para después retirarse.

Pero lamentablemente, no se encontró con el padre del chico. Cuando estuvo ya recostado en la cama de su habitación observo su mano con la que había alborotado el cabello de Kozume; "¿Por qué lo hice?" Se preguntaba, pues no es como que le hacia eso a cualquiera, a nadie realmente, pero, por alguna razón le había salido de forma natural, como si ya se conocieran y así se llevaran entre si.

 **Aobajousai.**

El rey abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente, tenía en mente hacer una perfecta entrada, sin embargo, cuando abrió por completo la puerta, para su sorpresa el chico no se encontraba despierto, parecía estar ¿Dormido? No, sabía que ese chico no sería capaz de dormirse en ese lugar tan sencillamente.

— Ha-ji-me.~ — Dijo el rey acercándose lentamente hacia su cama.

Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se percató de que el chico tenía las manos atadas y la playera desacomodada, dejando ver un poco de su piel. Este tan solo sonrió sentándose en un extremo de la cama.

— Hajime este no es tiempo para dormir.~ — Dijo permitiéndose a si mismo acariciar su rostro.

Pero no recibía respuesta, el rey se confundió, pues era más que obvio que estaba vivo, pero no despertaba. Así que decidió salir de su habitación donde dos guardias se encontraban.

— ¡Ustedes! Quiero que me digan que fue lo que paso. A los guardias les recorrió un escalofrío.

— Vera... Mi rey... Lo que paso fue que...

— Te escucho. — Dijo el rey en un tono un poco molesto cruzándose de brazos.

Cuando los guardias le explicaron lo sucedido al rey era notorio que estaba molesto, el tenía planeado divertirse, pero con el chico desmayado no sería igual.

— Es tarde, pero por lo que han hecho tendrán labores extra... — El rey llevó un dedo a su barbilla pensando en que harían los guardias. — ¡Ya se! El rey de Karasuno adoptó un hijo y aún no lo e visto, ustedes se encargarán de preparar un regalo, debemos de crear una buena relación con el reino de Karasuno...

Los guardias asintieron pesadamente y se marcharon para cumplir con lo que el rey les ordenó. Tooru suspiró y entro de nuevo a su habitación. Tranquilamente se desvistió y recostó en su cama. Se quedo viendo al moreno, le parecía hermoso mientras "dormía".

— Hajime pareces otra persona al dormir...

Soltó un suspiro pesado y cerró los ojos para pronto caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente...

Hajime despertó primero, pero cuando recordó en donde se encontraba se puso de malas, pero esto tan solo empeoro, pues al intentar estirarse se percató de dos cosas; tenía las muñecas atadas y lo peor, estaba siendo abrazado por el rey que aun dormitaba.

— Maldita sea... — Dijo casi susurrando.

No podía hacer nada, pues si intentaba moverse, posiblemente despertaría al rey y la verdad prefería que no fuera así, pero después de todo, en algún momento este despertaría por su cuenta, así que no tenía escapatoria.

Había poca luz, así que pudo suponer que era aún bastante temprano. Al estar aburrido de tan solo quedarse quieto no pudo evitar caer dormido nuevamente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando esto pasó.

— Hajime~ Despierta~

Una voz lo despertó de a poco, mientras su vista enfocaba se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, dándole ventaja al rey. Maldijo en silencio.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por fin despiertas, Hajime!

— No me llames así... — Dijo entre dientes, y como el rey ya no le abrazaba pudo darse la vuelta y darle la espalda.

— Yo puedo llamarte como quiera, "Ha-ji-me"~ Iwaizumi no me convence, o prefieres... ¿"Iwa-chan"? Si, eso está mejor.

El más bajo tan solo chasqueó la lengua aún dandole la espalda al rey.

— Iwa-chan es hora de que te levantes~ — Y al decir esto logro meter su diestra por debajo de la camisa del moreno.

Hajime al sentir esto se estremeció un poco, alejándose con la intención de que el rey se detuviera, pero obviamente no fue así.

— Iwa-chan no sabía que hacías tanto ejercicio~ — Dijo en cuanto sintió sus muy marcados pectorales.

El rey se acercó al cuerpo contrario, y de forma repentina lamió la nuca del moreno. Sin embargo, tocaron la puerta, interrumpiendo al rey.

Este refunfuñó. — Continuaremos esta noche, Iwa-chan~ — Dijo sacando su mano de la playera contraria y levantándose de la cama, para ir a atender la puerta.

Sabía perfectamente de que se trataba de Hanamaki, así que no se molesto en vestirse abriendo la puerta en ropa interior.

— Buenos días mi rey—

— ¿Makki-chan qué pasa? Tu nunca me dices buenos días, ¿Qué pasó?

Mientras ellos hablaban, Hajime se incorporó para ahora estar sentado sobre la cama.

— Oikawa, debe encontrar pareja urgentemente, nuestro reino es de los más lejanos de Karasuno, si queremos llegar a tiempo, debemos partir lo antes posible.

— Realmente odio esto, ¡Ya dije que todas son aburridas! No quiero casarme con ninguna de ellas.

— Pero tiene qu—

— Yo soy el rey, y puedo hacer lo que quiera, así que. — El rey lo interrumpió apuntando al moreno. — ¡Me lo llevaré a él!

— ¡¿Ah?!

— ¡¿Qué?!

 **Karasuno.**

El peli naranja se levantó esa mañana con más entusiasmo de lo normal, se arregló y desayunó más rápido igual.

— ¡Ya me voy! ¡Adiós!

Se despidió de su madre y salió en camino a la panadería.  
Al llegar a aquel lugar tocó la puerta un poco fuerte pero no demasiado y no mucho después esta se abrió mostrando así al del lunar que se veía recién despertado pero algo atareado.

— ¡Hinata, que bueno que llegas! — Dijo este para después tomar al más bajo por el antebrazo y jalarlo dentro de la panadería.

— ¿S-Suga-san? ¿Acaso no te habías levantado aún?

— ¿Eh? Me desperté hace unas horas.

— Pero esta desarreglado...

— Oh, es cierto, no te preocupes, solo hay que guardar lo necesario en estas bolsas, luego me arreglaré.

Shoyo pudo notar que el mayor estaba alterado, eso lo preocupo un poco, por lo que debía de ayudar aún más.

— Suga-san, tu puedes arreglarte, yo guardare todo.

— ¿Hinata estás seguro? No hace falta...

— ¡Claro que hace falta! ¡Yo me encargo! — En sus ojos podía notarse un brillo, así que Koushi terminó por aceptar.

— De acuerdo, gracias, ¡No tardaré! — Y después de decir esto, se marchó a la parte trasera de la panadería, la cual podría decirse que era su casa.

Como Koushi dijo, no tardó mucho y a pesar de ello se veía reluciente. Pero la verdadera sorpresa fue el hecho de que Shoyo ya había guardado casi todo, eso fue un gran alivio para el mayor. Después de unos minutos ya estuvieron listos. Subieron todo a la carrera del panadero para después subir ellos mismos y dirigirse hacia el castillo.

Al llegar a este se dieron cuenta de que no habían sido los primeros, pues habían otras dos carretas, una parecía que recién había llegado.

— Muy bien, Hinata, ahora hay que desempacar...

— ¡De acuerdo! — Dijo bajando de la carreta de un salto.

— ¡Tobio! ¡Ya deberías de estar listo!

Mientras dentro del castillo, el príncipe seguía arreglándose, medio dormido por lo que tardaba más.

— ¡Lo se! Lo se, ya voy...

El príncipe terminó de fajarse la playera y acomodarse el cabello y después salió de la habitación junto a su padre adoptivo. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a la cocina el rey le acomodo las mangas y le abrochó correctamente los botones al peli-negro. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, ya estaban los cinco panaderos presentes, junto con sus ayudantes y/o aprendices. Cuando estos se percataron de que el rey había llegado se formaron horizontalmente, cada uno con una mesa frente a ellos con los ingredientes que cada quien había traído.

— Les agradezco a todos haber venido. — Dijo el rey con una sonrisa amigable, viendo con detenimiento a cada uno por orden.

El príncipe se quedo callado, igual viendo a los panaderos, sin ninguna expresión en particular. Pero su mirada se detuvo al toparse con cierto peli-naranja que por alguna razón le había llamado la atención; no parecía estar muy peinado, pero no se veía mal, y su rostro, lleno de energía y dulzura, tanto que le irritaba.

Mientras tanto, el rey se fijo en el panadero de cabellera plateada, su mirada era tan pacífica, sus manos delicadas, su piel pálida pero no demasiado, era totalmente distinto a los otros panaderos, que se veían más robustos.

— Muy bien, pueden empezar.

Y después de que el rey dijo esto, los panaderos tomaron sus ingredientes y empezaron a preparar su pan. Sawamura y Tobio se sentaron a esperar pacientemente a que terminara, aunque al segundo no le gustara tanto la idea, decía que podría estar haciendo otra cosa y cuando sea hora de probar el pan volver, pero su padre adoptivo decía que no sólo había que probarlo, igual había que ver la forma de preparación.

El rey, sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, la mayoría del tiempo mantuvo su mirada fija sobre Koushi, se había encantado con su voz, aunque solo la había escuchado las veces que este le pedía algo a su ayudante. Pero cuando se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, dirigía su mirada a otro panadero.  
Mientras tanto, el príncipe no estaba viendo a ninguno realmente, se mantenía en sus propios pensamientos, pero cuando bajaba la mirada, la dirigía hacia aquel asistente de baja estatura que le parecía curioso, pero casi no lo hacía.

Pasó una hora y media y todos los panaderos habían terminado. Cada uno hizo la presentación de una forma distinta; rebanado, entero, cortado de alguna forma en especial, etc. Por turnos, llevaron su pan a la mesa en la que el rey y el príncipe se encontraban, para que así pudieran probarlo.

Todos eran extraordinarios, sin duda eran los mejores panaderos del reino. Sin embargo, habían dos que sobresalían de los otros, haciendo la decisión difícil. Pues el pan de Koushi era dulce, y no se sentía seco, pero soltaba mas migas. Mientras que el del panadero de la zona del este preparaba un pan exquisito, pero era más seco y eso podría molestar a los invitados. Así que al final, decidió que el ganador sería peli-blanco.

Los panaderos volvieron a sus respectivas casas, en los siguientes días les darían la noticia de quien sería el panadero par el rey.

 **Lamento mucho no haber puesto nada de Fukurodani /3 realmente lo siento, pero para compensarlo en el siguiente intentaré poner mas sobre ellos uvu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aobajousai.**

— Oikawa, de todas las cosas que has hecho, esta es la mas estúpida.

— ¡Pero! ¡Yo soy el rey! ¡Así que es mi decisión! — El castaño al decir esto se veía orgulloso de cierta forma.

Mientras tanto, el moreno no pasaba de la sorpresa, pero cuando lo hizo, tan solo se molestó más que antes.

— Pero, de todos los que hay, ¿Lo tenía que elegir a él?

— ¿Hm? Yo no le veo nada de malo.

— En primer lugar es un desconocido.

— Esas doncellas también lo eran.

— En segundo no es un noble. — Continuó el sirviente ignorando el comentario del rey.

— ¿Y eso qué? No tiene que ser forzosamente noble. — Decía cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡En tercero, es un rufián!

El rey no dijo nada manteniendo su posición.

— Y cuarto ¡Es un hombre!

— ¿En serio? No me digas. — Tooru a pesar del sarcasmo no estaba divertido, empezaba a molestarse.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que te de herederos?

— Ya pensaré en eso. — Decía despreocupado. — Ahora, si me disculpas. — Y con una obviamente fingida sonrisa, le serró la puerta en la cara al sirviente.

Cuando el rey se dio la vuelta, se topó con el moreno ahora sentado sobre la cama, mientras disimuladamente trataba de liberar sus muñecas. El castaño no pudo evitar reír un poco. Esto tan solo altero mas a Hajime.

— Iwa-chan tranquilo. — Dijo entre risillas. — Es prácticamente imposible que te sueltes por tu cuenta, además, hoy estaré ocupado, así que no tienes de que preocupare... Aún. — Decía mientras se empezaba a vestir.

Aún sin haberse vestido por completo, -solo llevando pantalones y la camisa que usaría bajo de una con mucha más clase- el rey se acercó al "rufián" y comenzó a desatarle las muñecas con tranquilidad, pues por el momento no era necesario que estuvieran atadas. Pero en cuanto el moreno dejó de sentir aquel apretón llevó rápidamente sus manos al cuello de la camisa del rey, quien al inicio parecía sorprendido por la repentina acción, pero no tardo en que su expresión regresará a la de seguridad.

— Dime, Iwa-chan, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Tal vez podrías matarme, pero luego tu morirías. Podrías encerrarme aquí e intentar huir, pero ambos sabemos que eso fracasaría terriblemente. — Esto lo dijo sonriendo y con los ojos entrecerrados, mostrando superioridad.

Aunque el moreno odiara admitirlo, Tooru tenía razón, había actuado sin pensar y por puro impulso, no tenía escapatoria.

En cuanto el más alto notó que había logrado distraer a Hajime tan solo un poco con lo que dijo, aprovecho para deshacerse del agarre y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre el moreno cayendo ambos sobre la cama -con Tooru encima- el más alto no dudo ni un segundo y besó al contrario, pero claro que no fue un beso muy "tranquilo". Lo que provocó que el más bajo tratara de apartar al rey, pero no pudo, hasta que este mismo se quito con satisfacción en su mirada. El "rufián" tan solo le veía asombrado y molesto a la vez, mientras que con su antebrazo se cubría la boca y limpiaba la saliva que había quedado alrededor de sus labios.

— Eso fue una pequeña demostración de esta noche, pero claro que en resumen. — El rey rió levemente y terminó de arreglarse, para después salir de la habitación. Donde le esperaba un Takahiro molesto.

Momentos después de que el rey saliera el moreno golpeó la cabecera de la cama con frustración y obviamente enojo. No dejaría que el rey hiciera lo que el quisiera.

 **Karasuno.**

— Ugh...

En una mansión en el reino de Karasuno, despertaba un duque -bastante rico- de mala gana, la chica -semi desnuda- al lado suyo seguía dormida, así que liberó su brazo que era abrazado por esta y se levantó. Se arregló y salió de su habitación en dirección al comedor, normalmente desayunaría en cama, pero con aquella chica ahí se le quitaban las ganas, no es como que le encantara que hubieran extrañas en su cama, pero la noche anterior hubo una fiesta y tal vez se le fue la mano con el alcohol, aparentemente ella logró seducirlo mientras estaba ebrio. Más tarde le diría que se marchara.

— Oh, buenos días, Tsukkishima. — Dijo su pecoso sirviente.

— Tsukki está bien, y lo sabes. — Después de decir esto bostezó cubriéndose la boca mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

El sirviente rió nervioso rascándose la mejilla. — Si, de acuerdo. ¿Quiere algo en especial?

— No realmente, cualquier cosa esta bien, oh, ¿Mas tarde me harías el favor de hacer que la prostituta se vaya? Gracias.

El pecoso asintió y se dirigió a la cocina con una amable sonrisa a preparar el desayuno del rubio. Y no mucho después volvió con este.

— Yamaguchi, quiero que me acompañes al reino. — Dijo el duque en cuanto su sirviente le entregó su desayuno.

El nombrado se sorprendió un poco pero no respondió nada, pues parecía que Kei seguiría hablando.

— Como sabrás, pronto habrá un baile y festín, y la gente noble puede quedarse unas noches antes, así que quiero que me acompañes.

— Pero, Tsukki, ¿No preferiría llevar a alguna doncella? Hay muchas que sueñan con estar con ust-—

— Dos cosas, Yamaguchi; Uno: Si te dejo llamarme Tsukki, ya deberías de saber que no me tienes que hablar "de usted". Dos: te he dicho muchas veces que te prefiero antes que a una mujer, así que deja de hacerte el difícil y prepara tus cosas, mañana iremos al reino.

Tadashi se sonrojó notoriamente -como de costumbre- y por dentro se sentía muy feliz. Asintió y fue a su habitación, pero en el camino recordó lo que el rubio le había pedido antes, así que retomó el paso y fue a la habitación mas grande, donde la chica que había mencionado el duque se encontraba despertando.

 **Shiratorizawa.**

— ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Sin esas tierras no podré alimentar a mi familia! ¡Por favor, mi rey!

El reino de Shiratorizawa tenía mala fama. Podrías entrar, pero si no eras importante, sería difícil salir, era un reino de temer y el rey no se quedaba atrás. Él era el tipo de rey que le daba pena de muerte a quien no hiciera lo que el ordenara, aunque fuera algo mínimo. Mientras que él llamaba su forma de gobernar implacable, los demás le llamaban injusta.

El rey no contestó nada, veía al pobre aldeano con desprecio y frialdad. Hizo una señal con la mano, indicándole a sus guardias que se lo llevaran y al instante así fue. Se escuchaban los gritos del hombre pidiendo por piedad mientras pataleaba intentando librarse de los guardias, pero fue en vano, hasta que desapareció de la vista del rey.

— Mi rey, debemos de partir esta noche a Karasuno.

Wakatoushi suspiró. — De acuerdo. — Se limitó a decir mientras se levantaba de su trono.

El a diferencia de los otros reyes no estaba ni un poco desesperado por encontrar pareja. Pero nadie podía quejarse por el temor que le tenían.

 **Fukurodani.**

La mañana en Fukurodani como de costumbre era tranquila según el rey, le gustaba que al despertar lo primero en ver fuera el bello y calmado rostro de Keiji.

— Akaashi~ — Decía el rey jugueteando con la oscura cabellera del sirviente.

— Buenos días, Bokuto-san.

Al despertar el sirviente aun no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, así que a veces no se daba cuenta de que se les hacía tarde para alguna tarea. Keiji se levantó tranquilamente, haciendo que las sabanas que lo cubrían cayeran lentamente mostrando su pecho desnudo. Koutaro le había mantenido los ojos en sima sin darse cuenta, lo que hizo que azabache se incomodara un poco mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

— Bokuto-san, por favor...

Aún sin haber acabado de hablar el rey entendió a la perfección lo que quería decir, haciendo que este igualmente se avergonzara y cambiara la dirección en la que miraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pidiendo disculpas.

El oji-gris se levantó de la cama y fue directamente al mueble donde se encontraban sus prendas, mientras que poco a poco el rey le veía nuevamente aunque ahora ya vestido. Entonces este imitó la acción vistiéndose igual, aunque el azabache tuvo que ayudarle para que realmente se viera presentable. Nunca lo había logrado convencer de peinarse distinto, pero ya no importaba, pues todo el Reino estaba acostumbrado a verlo así y hacía que le reconocieran no importara donde fuera.

— Como el reino dé Karasuno no está muy lejos, no hay mucha prisa en que partamos. — Decía Keiji caminando al lado del rey por el pasillo.

— De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo crees que llegue Kuroo? Será aburrido estar ahí sin el.

— No puedo saber cuándo es que él estará en Karasuno, pero su reino esta mas cerca, así que posiblemente partan mañana, o un día después.

— ¡Entonces mañana partiremos! ¡Oye, tú! — Decía ahora llamando la atención de un sirviente que se encontraba cerca. — ¡Necesito que empiecen a preparar lo que sea que Akaashi y yo necesitemos para el viaje...!

El sirviente aunque dudó por unos instantes por la repentina orden, asintió y fue a cumplir lo que le había ordenado.

 **Nekoma.**

El rey se paseaba por los pasillos mientras intentaba pensar en que haría, aun no encontraba pareja ya que ninguna parecía estar realmente interesada en el y las que lo estaban, mas bien se habían enamorado del puro físico.

Mientras caminaba ya frustrado por los pasillos algo lo detuvo; unos gritos. Pero no eran gritos de horror o algo por el estilo. Parecían gritos furiosos. Caminó hacia donde los gritos provenían. Tras caminar un poco mas se dio cuenta de que los gritos eran regaños y provenían del otro pasillo, que estaba completamente vacío, posiblemente por los mismos gritos les incomoda a estar ahí a los guardias. Camino más hasta quedar en frente de la puerta de su mano derecha. Aunque fuera inapropiado, pegó su oído a esta para poder escuchar mejor. Pero cuando pudo entender las palabras, le enfureció por alguna razón. Su mano derecha aparentemente se encontraba regañando al chico que recién había conocido, posiblemente por haber salido de la habitación la noche anterior. Normalmente no le hubiera importado, o hubiera pensado que era lo correcto, pues después de todo había desobedecido. Pero escucharlo insultar al chico de tantas maneras, algo dentro de sí no lo permitía, al igual que la noche anterior le había alterado verlo nervioso. Sin embargo no debía intervenir, no era su deber meterse en la vida privada de sus sirvientes, así que se alejó de la puerta y continuó su camino.

 **Karasuno.**

Shoyo y Koushi llevaban en la panadería desde la mañana, normalmente no sería algo extraño, sin embargo ese día la panadería no habría, pero tenían que estar ahí para cuando llegara la carta y saber si lo habían concedido. Ya casi era medio día cuando llamaron a la puerta. El panadero se levantó de su asiento casi de inmediato y abrió la puerta, topándose con un guardia, lo extraño fue que esta vez no le dijo nada a diferencia de antes, le entregó el sobre y se fue. El mayor regreso a la mesa, donde Shoyo ansioso le esperaba, pidiéndole que abriera el sobre. El panadero no iba a mentir, le gustaba el entusiasmo del chico.

Sin más, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta en voz alta.

— "Koushi Sugawara... Y Shoyo Hinata". — En la carta no venía el nombre del menor, pero si no era mencionado seguro y se deprimiría. — "Les agradecemos bastante por haber tomado el tiempo en venir y haber participado"... — Al leer estas palabras el entusiasmo de ambos desapareció. Sin embargo la carta aún decía algo más. — "Por lo que es un gusto anunciarles que usted-es serán los nuevos panaderos".

Los ojos de ambos brillaron y el peli-gris abrazó fuertemente al más bajo y este igualmente le devolvió el abrazo. El panadero dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la carta y vio algo que no había notado. La firma, era la del rey. El siempre había creído que había personas encargadas que escribían las cartas, pero tal parecía que se había equivocado. Pero lo que él no sabía, era que él había sido la excepción y fue el único que recibió una carta escrita por el rey.

Shoyo fue corriendo a su casa. Para avisarle a su madre que posiblemente no estaría en casa durante un tiempo. Al inicio ella no quería aceptarlo. Pero cuando le explico con calma la situación y que sería una forma de ganar dinero finalmente accedió.

Por la tarde el panadero y su aprendiz volvieron al castillo. El menor no había dejado de hablar durante todo el camino por la emoción, eso le parecía adorable al del lunar. Finalmente llegaron. Abrieron las grandes puertas y les fue visible el rey sentado en su trono y junto a él estaba el príncipe en un trono un poco más pequeño y menos llamativo. El rey con una amable sonrisa se levantó y fue a recibirlos y ni dejó que hicieran una reverencia, pues ya le estaba estrechando la mano al panadero, aunque lo hacía con cierta delicadeza. Su hijo adoptivo hizo lo mismo, aunque le incomodaba un poco y mas aprendiz. Pues tuvo un contacto visual con el príncipe que le pareció interminable y le había dejado la piel de gallina.

"El príncipe no se parece en nada a su padre" pensó el peli-naranja cuando por fin Tobio veía en otra dirección.

— Muchas gracias por haber venido. Sugawara, ¿Cierto? Es un gusto.

— El gusto es mío, mi rey.

El rey tan solo sonrió amablemente, mientras que el príncipe pensaba en sus propios asuntos, hasta que su "padre" lo reprendió con una palmada en el hombro, indicándole discretamente que pusiera más atención.

— De acuerdo, entonces los llevaré a su habitación, mañana podrán empezar.

Entonces el panadero y su aprendiz siguieron al rey y al príncipe por los pasillos, mientras que el primero les hablaba sobre la ubicación de cada lugar, aunque el más bajo no podría memorizar todo eso tan fácilmente, posiblemente necesitaría de la ayuda de Koushi para no perderse.

— Bueno, entonces esta será su habitación. — Decía el azabache abriendo una puerta y mostrando así una habitación amplia.

La habitación no era tan grande como la del rey, pero ambos parecían impresionados pues después de todo estaban acostumbrados a recamaras chicas y esta además se encontraba mucho más limpia y ordenada.

Después de que Koushi y Shoyo le agradecieran al rey este se fue para dejarles ponerse cómodos.

— ¡Suga-san! ¿No es impresionante? ¡No sabía que tendríamos nuestro propio cuarto!

El nombrado soltó una risilla. — Pero si no tuviéramos un cuarto, ¿Donde nos quedaríamos? Por eso traemos la ropa. — Le decía sonriendo amablemente.

— Bueno si... Pero no pensé que fuera como esta, creí que normalmente eran más pequeñas ya que tan solo seremos panaderos...

— Hm... Supongo que tienes razón, pero no hay que preocuparnos por eso, lo bueno es que tenemos esta habitación. Ahora ayúdame a desempacar.

El peli-naranja asintió sonriente y se aproximó hacia el mayor para ayudarle.

Pasaron las horas, el príncipe ya había terminado con sus labores.

— Deberías de intentar, por lo menos intentar parecer interesado. — Le decía el rey a Tobio mientras firmaba unos documentos en su escritorio.

— ¡Pero si mostré interés...!

— Quedártele viendo a la gente de esa forma no es mostrar interés, tan solo los aterrorizas.

El príncipe suspiró. — De acuerdo, lo haré... ¿Puedo irme ahora?

— De acuerdo, pero no le causes algún problema a los sirvientes...

El menor asintió y salió de la oficina, no tenía nada que hacer, buscaría con que distraerse. Pensó en lo que Sawamura le había dicho, ahora debería estar más interesado en las cosas aparentemente, pero, solo eran panaderos, no es como que los vería seguido. Un pensamiento lleva a otro, así que la imagen de los panaderos le vino a la mente. Pero el mas bajito de ambos le había llamado mas la atención, su cabello era extraño y llamativo, pero por su estatura no se hacía notar mucho, sin embargo no se sabía si nombre, pero no le importaba mucho, posiblemente casi ni le vería. Sin embargo, al tener la mente en las nubes no se fijo en el camino, lo que provocó chocar con alguien.

— ¿Uh? ¿Pero qu-— Fue lo único que pronunció, pues la persona con la que había chocado era con la que menos se esperaba.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — Cuando el peli-naranja vio que había coceado con el príncipe se aterrorizó.

Tobio normalmente estaría molesto, pero se encontraba de bueno humor y aquel chico realmente parecía estar avergonzado, así que lo dejo pasar. — Eh... Está bien... Deja de disculparte... Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Eh... Bueno... Yo... Salí al baño... Pero no encuentro el camino de vuelta a la habitación... — Decía jugueteando nervioso con sus dedos.

— ¿Qué? Pero si hay un baño dentro de la habitación...

— ¡¿Oh?! ¿Lo hay?

El príncipe se dio una palmada a sí mismo en el rostro. — Pero claro que si, idiota.

— ¡Eh! ¡No es mi culpa! Me pongo nervioso cuando estoy solo, ¡Así que no me llames idiota!

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo sé donde está la habitación, así que ya no hagas mas alboroto y sígueme.

Shoyo asintió y siguió al príncipe quien parecía estar serio al caminar, el silencio la parecía incomodo, así que intento iniciar una conversación.

— Y... ¿Qué es lo que normalmente haces?

— ¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya sabes... Lara divertirte... ¿Qué haces?

— Bueno, nada realmente, me distraigo con lo que puedo...

— ¿Eh? — El más bajo parecía no poder creer lo que le decía. — ¿No te aburres mucho? ¿Cómo sobrevives así tantos años?

— ¡Oye, tranquilo! No es gran cosa.

— ¡Claro que es gran cosa! ¿Sabes? Posiblemente Suga-san no necesitara de mi ayuda, así que podríamos hacer algo mañana, ¿Te parece? — Ahora la expresión del peli-naranja era la común con su contagiosa sonrisa.

El más alto no dejo pasar o desapercibida lo cálida e amigable que esa sonrisa era, era bastante tierno ahora que lo pensaba, tanto que llegaba a fastidiarle. — ...Supongo que está bien... — Dijo volviendo su mirada al frente. — Aquí está tu cuarto...—

— ¡Genial! ¡Y gracias! — Este abrió la puerta y entró a la recamara, pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta. — Entonces nos vemos mañana. — Y sonriendo terminó de cerrar la puerta.

El príncipe se quedo parado frente la puerta cerrada unos momentos, eso había sido extraño, no se había topado con alguien tan amigable antes, además de que recién se conocían. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto e ir a su propia habitación, pronto oscurecería por completo.

 **Aobajousai.**

El rey se estiró estando sentado en la silla de su escritorio, había sido un día pesado, pero finalmente había llegado a su fin, por fin podría ir a su habitación a descansar y hacer nada, o claro, eso es lo que haría si no fuera por el moreno.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Termine por hoy! — El castaño se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de su oficina. — Descansa ~ — Dijo al pasar al lado de su mano derecha.

Camino directo hacia su habitación, un poco apresurado y ansioso, parecía un niño en la mañana de Navidad, pero antes de entrar a la habitación se detuvo, quería hacer una buena entrada, o por lo menos una normal. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, ya que obviamente tenían que tener asegurada la puerta.

Mientras, el moreno estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la gran habitación, hasta que escuchó el ruido de unas llaves, lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad, antes de que se diera cuenta ya era de noche, no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que en esos pequeños instantes que tuvo para pensar corrió hacia la cama y se recostó sobre esta, fingió estar dormido, el rey no podría estar tan apegado con hacerlo como para despertarlo ¿Cierto?

Justo cuando se posicionó de una forma que realmente pareciese estar dormido escuchó como la puerta se abría. El rey al entrar no se esperaba lo que vio, no era tan tarde realmente, pero después de todo había estado todo el día encerrado haciendo nada, era normal que uno durmiera para perder el tiempo, pero no, algo le decía que aquel chico era distinto y aunque realmente estuviera dormido, había estado esperando por la noche durante todo el día, no lo dejaría pasar.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama y se sentó en el extremo de esta, no hizo nada, tan solo veía al chico "dormir", pero rápidamente supo que no dormía realmente, no se veía tan pasivo como en la mañana. Con los nudillos le acarició sutilmente la mejilla.

— Iwa-chan no puedes engañarme~

El nombrado no respondió, aparentemente se apegaría al plan, el cual consistía en fingir dormir, pero todo su esfuerzo no valió, pues al sentir la húmeda sin-hueso del rey en su nuca no pudo seguir fingiendo.

El castaño continuó recorriendo el cuello contrario mordiéndole y dejando varias marcas de chupetones. El moreno reaccionó como pudo y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se dio la vuelta hacia Tooru para poder detenerle, aunque esto no fue buena idea. El rey pasó rápidamente del cuello de Hajime a sus labios, los moldeaba a su gusto y fue mucho más intenso que en la mañana, ahora no se contentaría. Mordió el labio inferior contrario, quería oírlo gemir de cualquier forma.

Logró tomarle una muñeca y luego la otra, se puso encima del contrario y por unos instantes tan solo se veían, uno con odio, otro con deseo.

Logró tomarle ambas muñecas con una mano y con la otras lanzó una corbata que había dejado en la mesa de noche, con esta difícilmente logró atar juntas las muñecas de Hajime, así el tendría las manos libres. La mirada del rey ahora se posicionó en el abdomen del "rufián" y rápidamente desabrochó los botones de esta mientras que el más bajo seguía removiéndose e intentando librar sus muñecas. El castaño paseó su mano por el abdomen contrario y luego se agacho para juguetear con sus "botones". Al sentir esto el azabache tuvo que morder su labio inferior.

— ¡Deténte.. Idiota...! — Para su propia sorpresa había hablado entrecortado, aunque lo decía muy enserio.

Tooru ignorándolo lamía su pezón para después darle un pequeño soplido y pasar al siguiente. Fue hasta que levantó la mirada y se topó con el rostro de Hajime empezando a sonrojarse que se detuvo. Se incorporó y ahora el mismo se quitó su camisa. Le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa al contrario y volvió a agacharse aunque no tanto, pero ahora su zona de ataque era más abajo. Metió su mano por debajo de las prendas inferiores del moreno, teniendo contacto directo con su piel, pero fue lento, haciéndolo una tortura. Lentamente recorría los muslos contrarios, viendo las diferentes expresiones que ponía, hasta que se harto y con un rápido movimiento bajó por completo sus pantalones, pero él no se quedo atrás quitándose los propios, quedando ambos en ropa interior. El moreno no había dejado de removerse en inútiles intentos de librarse. El rey se inclinó hasta poderle susurrar al oído.

— Iwa-chan déjate llevar~.

Las manos del castaño volvieron a manosear el abdomen contrario bajando poco a poco hasta acercarse lo suficiente a aquel punto débil. Volvió a atacar sus labios sin dudar ni un segundo en introducir su lengua intentando interactuar con la contraria pero no parecía reaccionar, pero eso no lo echaría para atrás. El beso terminó cuando a ambos les fue falta el aire. Nuevamente tan solo se miraban mutuamente con las respiraciones sincronizadas y aceleradas. Ambos ya se encontraban sonrojados. Fue en ese momento en el que el castaño logró distraer al moreno con su mirada que llevó su diestra a la entrepierna de este. El cual al no verlo venir no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco apretando los ojos. El rey disfruto de ver esto. Pronto removió la ultima prenda del moreno y empezó a bombear el semi-erecto miembro. Los movimientos no tardaron en volverse continuos y rápidos, obligando al moreno a morderse nuevamente el labio inferior en intento de callar sus gemidos. Mientras sentía la fija mirada del rey sobre el.

Momentos después de que Tooru sintió el pre-semen detuvo el movimiento de su mano, aunque esto fuera de cierta forma una tortura para Hajime.

— Tranquilo Iwa-chan, en cuanto más esperes mejor se sentirá~.

Seguía sin obtener respuesta, pero realmente no le importaba. Aunque era algo extraño, a ese punto uno normalmente ya se hubiera rendido.

No podía esperar mas. Sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo en la entrada del azabache, al cual se le escapo un gemido. No tardo en introducir el segundo dedo, realmente no podía aguantar. Movía sus dedos para intentar expandir su interior y que entrar no le resultará tan difícil.

Finalmente sacó ambos dedos y tomó las piernas del moreno para poderlo posicionar, el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Pues antes de que se diera cuenta el rey ya empezaba a introducir su miembro en la entrada de este, fue entrando poco a poco pero sin detenerse.

— ¡A-Ah...!

Para la mala suerte de Hajime no pudo contener mas sus gemidos, pues el dolor no tardó en presentarse aunque al mismo tiempo había placer. Con sus muñecas aún atadas se aferraba a lo que podía mientras que en intentos fallidos seguía intentando callar sus gemidos.

Claro que el castaño no se quedó atrás, Hajime era bastante estrecho, pero no pensaba en detenerse. Le provocaba gemir igualmente, pero él no lo callaba, realmente no le importaba.

Finalmente logró entrar por completo y ahí fue cuando se detuvo durante unos instantes, hasta que la respiración de ambos se tranquilizo. Aunque cometió un error, al dirigir su mirada al rostro del moreno, verlo sonrojado de esa forma, aquella expresión tan erótica lo hizo perderse. Empezó a moverse, primero eran movimientos lentos pero no tardó en apresurarlos al igual que la intensidad aumentó de a poco. Cuando ambos estaban cerca de venirse Tooru nuevamente empezó a masturbar el sexo de Hajime, quería asegurarse de que se vinieran a la vez y así fue. No mucho después el moreno termino por correrse, manchando ambos abdómenes y casi al instante Tooru se corrió dentro del contrario.

En la habitación ahora tan solo se escuchaban jadeos, mientras que el más bajo mantenía los ojos cerrados, no podía creer que realmente había sucedido. Pero al parecer aun no terminaban pues el rey empezó a moverse nuevamente.

— ¡Idiota detente... Ahora!

— Una o... O dos rondas más... No le harán daño a nadie~...


End file.
